


Word War Collection

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Barry runs wonderland, Classic "the birds get taken over by their relics" fic, Corruption, Gen, The Animus Bell, The Bulwark Staff, The Gaia Sash, The Oculus, The Philosopher's Stone, The Temporal Chalice, Wonderland, the phoenix fire gauntlet, the seven relics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Word Wars are something that the TFW Discord do. it's where you write for 15 minutes straight with no editing or thinking about it. Of course, before I post, they will be edited slightly for grammar mistakes and such. But each chapter will be 15 minutes worth of writing.





	1. Seven Corrupted Birds

The Relics were powerful, they knew that going in. Harnessing the Light wouldn’t be an easy task, and what they were left with was seven relics; seven pieces of the Light Of Creation. Seven birds thought they could resist the fall, but they had fooled themself into a false sense of security. 

First fell the twins. Taako was soon overtaken by pink tourmaline with barely a scream. His eyes were replaced with diamonds and his warm laugh replaced by cold silence. He left immediately after (Lucretia heard about Lucas Miller’s lab being destroyed by the rock, and she cried).

Soon after her brother fell, Lup wasn’t far behind. “I’m just putting it on” She reasoned with Lucretia. “I’ll take it off right after i save him”. Even as she let the lich go, she knew it was it. Lucretia knew it was it when she heard of a country springing up; formed of black glass and charred bones. She cries again.

Magnus, poor sweet Magnus, fell next. He reasoned with her too, “I just need to go back and make sure neither of them touch their objects! Everything will be fine!” His eyes shone with hope as he took the Chalice, but nothing changed for her. Things changed for Magnus, though. His form was stuck, eyes glowing gold, and form flickering in and out of resistance. Snippets of his voice could still be heard echoing “no, that wasn’t right. I just need to try one more time.” “one more time” “one more time.” Lucretia sometimes spends her time in the room where he disappeared, begging for him to give up and stop trying.

Barry was next, and Lucretia lost track of him. She knows that the first few years were him trying to capture Lup and Taako’s souls, and put them in something else. Lucretia isn’t sure what happened next, but after that he went radio silent. Two months after his disappearance, he resurfaced. Running a crazed quiz show out of a place he called Wonderland. (She sent her best teams there, they never returned). Lucretia mourned for her friend and her workers.

Davenport was next, with the Oculus. Able to make illusions real, he coped with his guilt in a way that Lucretia never allowed herself to: escapism. He gives himself back that year on the beach world, where everything was happy and relaxing. Davenport could replay it over and over again and no hunger would come, no Hunger would destroy his new perfect life. Lucretia spends most of her time near him, smiling fake (he can’t notice) and taking a doubles place (he won’t notice). Whenever she brings up something that was happening now (Barry’s show, Lucas’s lab, Magnus’s static), her double appears and he is distracted for her. Still, she’s thankful for the false peace he gives her.

She’s thankful for a non combat, non falsifying relic. And she leaves, leaves out of a need to protect and protect. She creates the moon base and doesn’t let anyone leave it, no really. They think they go on missions, but Lucretia can’t risk them dying, can’t risk them leaving. If they stay on the base, they stay safe and Lucretia won’t lose anyone else. She’ll have protected everyone now, and they will need her.

Merle was never completely gone, not until the end. After every single one of his children left, he leaves too. The Gaia Sash never worked much with him (he was too devot for his godly patron to let him be taken over), it merely worked on his outward appearance. It helped once. Once after Lucretia created a second moon and Davenport was merrily on it in his world. After Barry made his quiz show, and Magnus started his quest to fix it all, and Lup’s burning of her name into history, and Taako’s corruption. It helps by letting him stop. It helps by letting him meet the same fate of Hurley and Sloane, peaceful at last in a beautiful maple tree.

Seven Birds, Seven Relics. Seven Lost Heroes.


	2. Barry In Wonderland Part 1

“WELCOME TO WONDERLAND!” The words echoed around the room as bright lights began to flash. Squares that made up the walls flashed multicolored as a spotlight was cast down on a catwalk. One person began to strut down, posing at every flash of the light. Lup couldn’t see any specifics of him until he had reached the circle at the end of it.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was Barry, dressed up in the most ridiculous jean outfit (jutfit) that she had seen in a wild. A laugh tore its way out of her throat, one that normally would’ve been shared with him under different circumstances. But not now, not when he had that godforsaken bell attached to his belt (made solely out of denim who is he?). Bright makeup was on his face (something Taako would never wear under the most dire of circumstances), bright blues and reds (does he still remember?) flashing across his cheekbones.

He was beautiful, and wrong, and perfect, and corrupted. He bent at the waist, brushing a finger over her cheek, “You made it!” His eyes sparkled (with madness, not cleverness or love like he used to) and he laughed, and blinked.

Lup lost track of him, and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand on her arm, “I hope the trip wasn’t too arduous, I wouldn’t want you to get tired first off!” His voice was also changed, brighter and cheerier than it had any right to be. “You have an awful hard trip ahead of you!”

“Barry, just come home.” Lup almost let her voice break and moved her hand to his waist. “Please, just come home. Forget the bell, Bar-”

Barry cut her off, eyes flashing with anger, “No! I need the bell, Lup. I need it, you can’t take it.” His voice became frenzied, all decorum being lost as he shoved himself away from her, away from the hand that had touched the bell, “You can’t have it! It’s mine, it’s my bell!” His form was breaking, and Lup realized that he didn’t have a corporeal form.

His fingers flashed skeletal, flesh and muscle rotting off in seconds and then reversing. His cheeks hollowed out and then refilled to the slight chub that she loved. His eyes decayed down to black empty sockets as he shook with rage, necromantic energy pouring off of him in waves that made her almost physically sick.  
“Barry…” Her voice was soft and her eyes were sad, “I’m not going to take the bell, it’s yours after all.” She talked slow and calming, as if her husband was a wild animal (not far from the truth considering how he was acting).

Slowly, his form restablized. His form filling out and his red robe (the red robe that she and all her friends had worn for years and years that never took shape) switching back to the joutfit. His body filled back out and the makeup reappeared on his face, “Oh! Good! Then you can still play my game!”

“No, Barry I’m here to take you home. You can keep your bell just please come home with me.” Lup sighed and moved to hold his hand, but he yanked it away.

“I can’t! I have to be here to run the show!~” Barry raised his hands and the lights turned towards the walls, now flanked by risers filled with cheering people.

A soft mutter of a spell as Lup cast True Seeing on herself, showing the people for what they really were. Lifeless puppets moving in tandem with strings that all led back to Barry’s fingers.

He was terrifying in the astral plane. All skeletal and rotten from within, his IPRE robe in tatters.

“Oh Barry-” Lup couldn’t stop the affection from swelling her voice


	3. Barry In Wonderland Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to last chapter!

Another round in Wonderland, her third this time. She had already lost her darkvision, and gained a phobia of something (Barry wouldn’t tell her what it would be). Lup had chosen trust and been forsaked twice, forcing her into two rounds of deadly combat that almost killed her. Of course though, no healing in wonderland so her health potions were useless.

She didn’t expect this when she spun the wheel. It landed on ear, and Lup’s first thought was that she’d lose the ear itself.

Barry giggled (he never did that before), and waggled his finger, “Ohhhh~. That’s a fun one.” Stairs were summoned up out of the black smoke and he descended to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, “Now taking one of your ears would ruin your-” His eyes dragged up and down her body, making her skin prickle with the sheer wrongness of it, “-beauty. So I’ll take something else. Your...hearing.”

“My hearing?” Automatically, her hand raised and traced the curve of her ear.

“Yes! Unless you want to reject it and take a punishmen-”

Lup cut him off, “Take my hearing.” It couldn’t be that bad, and maybe she could stop hearing this false Barry (it wasn’t false, it was actually him) condescend and not care at all when she almost dies. 

He grinned, bright and showman worthy, and snapped his fingers.

The effect was instantaneous, and the silence was deafening. The cheers and claps of the audience (wooden mannequins) were muted, but she could still see them clapping their wooden hands together. Barry frowned in front of her and snapped his fingers again.

“There we go.” Lup jumped at the sudden noise, “I realized that you couldn’t hear anything I said! And that just wouldn’t do.” He patted her head, all condescending and cruel, “Now you can only hear me!”

Lup grit her teeth, but nodded, “How-” A slight cringe as she realized she couldn’t hear her own voice, just the vibrations of her vocal cords, “How many more spins.”

“Depends on how long you survive.” Barry grinned and clapped his hands, the lights above the door having all lit up and the door opening, “Time for Forsake or Trust!” Another brightly fake laugh.

She tightened her grip on her umbrella, knuckles turning white as she strode towards the door. Lup wasn’t sure which group she’d be against this time, and she didn’t want to risk it. Her hand slammed down on FORSAKE.

The screen lit up:  
You chose: FORSAKE  
They chose: TRUST

Lup’s face paled, and her breath caught in her throat. She could kill someone now, her lack of trust could get someone killed. It would be all her fault, no tricks of Barry’s, or Wonderland’s, just her own selfish need to keep talking with Barry and get him out of the thrall of the bell.

“Oh! Now you’re playing Wonderland right...dear~” Barry’s voice dropped an octave as he said the affectionate nickname, “That means it’s time for a gameshow! Oh it’s your very first! I’m sure the audience will just scream your name….not that you’d hear it.”

Lup felt cold, skeletal hands on her back as he pushed her into the next room. It would be her first gameshow and she was not excited to see what was in store.

The black smoke coalesced, and blinded her as it constructed the next room. When the smoke cleared, Lup found herself standing alone on a podium, with a silent audience clapping around her. The screen in front of her lit up and Barry was standing in the spotlight, dressed in more garish fashion, beamed at her.

“Time to play: Fantasy Jeopardy!"


End file.
